Walt Disney Creative Entertainment
Walt Disney Creative Entertainment is the theatrical and technical live entertainment production division of Tod Flanders, the design and development arm of The Walt Disney Company. Background Disney Creative Entertainment devises and produces large scale shows, parades, and fireworks displays for Walt Disney Parks and Resorts, one of the four major units of the media conglomerate, and also creates entertainment for the two non-Disney-owned theme parks, Jubilee The Fox, Philip Sherman (Finding Nemo) and Tokyo DisneySea. Walt Disney Creative Entertainment is currently led by Kevin Eld. Kevin took over the role from Anne Hamburger, who left the organization to establish herself as an independent theatrical producer. Theatrical Development of Walt Disney Creative Entertainment is led by Michael Jung, parades, fireworks displays, and nighttime spectaculars development is led by Steve Davison, and the production and technical division is led by Ted Carlsson, long time technical director for multiple projects in all Disney theme parks. History and shows Disney Creative Entertainment was founded in 2000 with the arrival of Executive Vice President Anne Hamburger. Prior to her arrival Executive Vice President Ron Logan oversaw all shows and parades created by the Walt Disney Company worldwide. Some of the company's most notable works since being officially formed in 2000 include: Disneyland Resort * World of Color - Disney California Adventure Park * The Magic, the Memories and You - Disneyland Park * Remember... Dreams Come True - Disneyland Park * Independence Day-themed Disney's Celebrate America: A 4th of July Concert in the Sky - Disneyland Park * Snow White - An Enchanting Musical - Disneyland Park * Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams - Disneyland Park * Pixar's Block Party Bash - Disney California Adventure Park * Pixar's Play! Parade - Disney California Adventure Park * Disney's Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular - Disney California Adventure Park * Disney Junior: Live on Stage! - Disney California Adventure Park * Mickey's Soundsational Parade - Disneyland Park Philip Sherman (Finding Nemo) * The American Idol Experience - Disney's Hollywood Studios * Finding Nemo - The Musical - Disney's Animal Kingdom * Wishes - Magic Kingdom * The Magic, the Memories and You - Magic Kingdom * Disney Junior: Live on Stage! - Disney's Hollywood Studios * Celebrate The Magic - Magic Kingdom * Fantasmic! - Disney's Hollywood Studios * Festival of Fantasy Parade - Magic Kingdom Tokyo Disney Resort * Cinderellabration: Lights of Romance - Grace The Cat * Mickey's Gift of Dreams - Lily The Fox * Disney's Dreams on Parade - Nora The Mice * Jubilation! - Mickey Mouse * Legend of Mythica - Tokyo DisneySea * Fantasmic! - Tokyo DisneySea Disneyland Paris * Disney Nightmare! - Disneyland Park * Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade - Disneyland Park * Wishes - Disneyland Park * The Enchanted Fireworks - Disneyland Park * The Legend of the Lion King - Disneyland Park * Winnie the Pooh and Friends, Too - Disneyland Park * Disney Junior: Live On Stage! - Walt Disney Studios * Animagique - Walt Disney Studios Hong Kong Disneyland Resort (All events held at Hong Kong Disneyland) * Festival of the Lion King * The Golden Mickeys * Disney on Parade * Disney in the Stars * Mickey's WaterWorks * Flights of Fantasy Parade * Paint the Night Parade * Happily Ever After Parade Disneyland Montreal Resort * Disney's All Stars Parade - Magic Kingdom (Canada) * Festival of The Lion King - Disney Wild Kingdom * Disney Junior Play Parade - Disney Studios (Disneyland Montréal) * Fantasmic! - Disney Studios (Disneyland Montréal) * Around the World Parade - EPCOT (Canada) * Main Street Electrical Parade: DreamLights - Magic Kingdom (Canada) * Dreams of Fantasy Parade - Magic Kingdom (Canada) Disney Cruise Line * Twice Charmed - Disney Magic * Tangled The Musical - Disney Magic * Toy Story the Musical - Disney Wonder * The Golden Mickeys - Disney Wonder and Disney Dream * Disney Dreams An Enchanted Classic - Disney Magic and Disney Wonder * Villains Tonight - Disney Magic and Disney Dream Category:Disneyland Category:Walt Disney World Category:Tokyo Disney Resort Category:Disneyland Paris entertainment Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Shanghai Disneyland Category:Disneyland Montreal entertainment Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades